


Recovery

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfaflashfic, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took me a while to get over it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

He needed to get out of there. Of course, all the Cabal soldiers in the tunnel were dead, but others would come to investigate, to see why they had lost contact. Nikola was lying in the dirt, brought down by John's fist through his guts, the pain so fierce he was very close to fainting, only kept conscious by his drive to survive.

He summoned one of his minions to him, the creature kneeling beside him. He grabbed it and sank his fangs into its wrist, sucking down the flow of blood. He knew he needed more than that to regenerate, but that was a start. Even though there was still a gaping hole in him, he had regained a modicum of strength, enough to move his biting to the creature's neck, drawing it down onto him.

He drank it all, completely drained the body. Once he was done, he ordered his two remaining minions to behead the dead one. It was doubtful it could recover from a complete exsanguination but he wasn't taking risks. With difficulty, he sat up against a wall and took off his jacket. He asked the slighter one of his minions for its own. He wanted something to cover his injury, even though he planned to keep to back streets.

Thankfully, he had more than one hideout in Rome, including one he was positive the Cabal hadn't found yet.

Once he was finally able to collapse on his bed in the safety of an utterly unremarkable small apartment, he felt as if he had exhausted the last of his strength. With the flicker of energy he retained, he ordered one of his two remaining minions to kneel near the bed. He drained this one as well, mentally giving orders to the last one for the disposal of the body once he was done feeding.

When he woke up again, he noticed the hole had mended but, as far as he could tell, his insides still weren't in good shape. For starters, he still hurt like hell, itching inside in a way that told him the regeneration wasn't complete. And besides, the skin on his stomach felt too thin, too fragile.

Still, Nikola dragged himself out of bed. His last minion was standing guard in a corner of the room, sticking to the shadows. He turned on the radio, finding a news station pretty quickly, and was shocked to discover he had been unconscious for ten days. He allowed himself a quick shower to wash away the dirt from the catacombs. He didn't bother shaving. He put on some modern casual clothes that would hopefully throw off the Cabal, if only a smidgen. He moved to the kitchen area and started to prepare a meal with the food he had stored here. He would drink more blood later, but he also had to eat human food to get the nutrients the human part of him needed.

He booted the laptop, eager to find information about the Cabal's movements. After it was up and running, he collected what intel he could as he munched on the food. This would probably compromise this current hide-out but he had decided to move on to another. Analysis of the Cabal's activities would tell him where he should go.

He packed a bag with a few things, including the laptop and the radio. Thankfully, it was night, which made it the perfect time to move out. His vampire minion was just too conspicuous for travel in broad daylight, and Nikola still needed him for now.

It was several days and countries later that he decided to get rid of his last messed-up creation. He fed on this one too, as he had the others. He still didn't feel completely right inside; hopefully the influx of blood would be enough to complete his healing. He beheaded the body and got rid of both parts, before making his way to his hiding place. He would stay there for a couple of days to heal and sleep.

He lay down on the bed, knowing that he had to let the blood and his regenerative abilities do the work. He needed the rest. He had a long journey ahead of him, not all of which could be completed via normal means of transport. When he was on the verge of falling asleep, he imagined he could feel his insides knotting together, completely healed at last.


End file.
